


Pelukan

by Onyoooooooo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Hugs, M/M, Rain, being shy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyoooooooo/pseuds/Onyoooooooo
Summary: Hoshiumi benci hujan. Hujan itu dingin.Hirugami menggoda Hoshiumi dengan menawarkan pelukan hangat.
Relationships: Hoshiumi Kourai/Hirugami Sachirou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Pelukan

Hari itu, di Gymnasium Kamomedai, sekelompok anak SMA Tim voli Kamomedai baru selesai dari latihan mereka. Anak-anak tersebut sedang mengobrol dan bercanda sembari bersiap untuk pulang. 

"Bessho-kun, bisa tolong ambilin bola-bolanya nggak?" Suwa, sang kapten, berkata. 

"Ah iya kak, bisa kok," Jawab Bessho. Sang anak tahun pertama itu pun mulai mengumpulkan bola-bola yang tercecer di lantai sebelum Hakuba tertawa. 

"Hahaha, punya Kouhai kaya Bessho-kun ini enak, ya! Bisa disuruh-suruh!" Candanya sebelum dilempari botol minum oleh Hoshiumi yang tepat mengenai kepalanya. "Aduh! Kourai apa apaan, sih?!"

"Hush! Ga sopan sama Bessho-kun, tau! Masih baik dia diem, kalo gue jadi dia nih ya, udah abis lu gue pukulin!" Seru anak berambut putih tersebut. 

"Ya maap," Hakuba misuh-misuh.

"Gapapa kok kak, udah biasa," Gumam   
Bessho. Lalu ia merasakan punggungnya ditepuk.

"Astaga, kasihan banget jadi lu, sini kita bantuin!" Hirugami menepuk punggung anak berambut hitam itu, diikuti dengan anggukan Kanbayashi dan Nozawa.

"Bessho-kun, dulu pas SMP sering disuruh-suruh?" Tanya Kanbayashi. 

Bessho mengangguk, lalu berkata,

"Iya kak, tapi aku nggak kenapa-napa sih."

"Disuruh ngapain aja?" Sambung Nozawa. 

"....Palingan ngangkatin tas atau traktir temen."

"Ya Tuhan, Bessho itu namanya lu dipalak! Astaga, polosnya kamu ni nak, ga lagi dah gue bully!" Hakuba berseru.

"Makanya Gao, lu jangan ngebully orang sebelum tau masa lalunya!" Suara Hoshiumi terdengar bangga.

"Gue ga butuh kata-kata mutiara dari lu."

Para anak tahun kedua dan ketiga melempar pandangan penuh simpati pada Kouhai mereka yang langsung buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dengan gugup. 

Setelah rapih, mereka mulai pulang ke jalan masing-masing. Tinggal Hoshiumi, Hirugami, dan Hakuba yang tersisa. Mereka sedang jajan di minimarket terdekat. Tiba-tiba hujan turun deras sehingga tak ada satupun dari mereka bertiga yang dapat pulang.

Yah, nggak ada yang inget untuk bawa payung, sih. 

Hoshiumi mulai mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh Hirugami yang hangat. Ia mulai menggigil, sementara si anak 2 meter itu kerjanya hanya komplain.

"Ah elah, ini ujan kapan berhenti dah?! Pengen rebahan di rumah, juga! Sialan!"

"Hakubacot Gao diem nggak lu." Ancam Hoshiumi dengan suara rendah. Ia semakin menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia kedinginan, walaupun sudah berusaha keras menyembunyikannya. 

"Kourai-kun, lu nggak apa-apa?" Hirugami bertanya dengan khawatir. 

"Iya. Hhh gue paling nggak suka hujan," Gerutunya.

"Kenapa?"

"Dingin."

"Ohh, mau gue peluk?" Wajah Hirugami telah tertempel cengiran ganteng menyebalkannya dan telah membuka lengannya lebar-lebar hingga sikutnya mengenai perut Hakuba yang membuatnya semakin jengkel.

"Woi anjir, mau pacaran nggak usah disini, bangke!" Hakuba berseru ketus menepis lengan Hirugami, sementara wajah Hoshiumi merah bagai tomat, kontras dengan rambut putihnya yang terlihat berkilauan.

"Ap- apa-apaan, sih?! Gue cuma bilang kalo ini dingin!! Ga jelas, lu!"

"Jadi? Mau mati kedinginan atau dipeluk gue?" Cengiran anak berambut cokelat itu makin lebar ditambah kedipan sebelah matanya yang membuat Hirugami semakin charming.

Tubuh Hoshiumi bergetar, antara menggigil dan malu. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, ia terdiam sebentar sebelum berkata,

"Yaudah." 

"H-hah?" Sekarang gantian Hirugami yang tergagap. Anak itu berpikir bahwa Hoshiumi akan berteriak dan gaduh seperti biasanya.

"G- gue bilang ya udah! Tadi lu katanya mau meluk gue kan?!" Seru Hoshiumi, merasa malu dengan perkataannya sendiri.

"Eh, iya," Hirugami mengumpulkan kembali ke-cool-annya seperti biasa dan mulai memeluk Hoshiumi dengan sedikit canggung. Namun, seberapa lucunya kedua anak canggung yang berpelukan ini terlihat, mereka menikmatinya.   
Hoshiumi meleleh dalam hangatnya sentuhan Hirugami, membuatnya menggeser posisinya agar tubuh mereka berdua lebih dekat. Anak berambut coklat itu refleks mengeratkan dekapannya.

Mereka diam seperti itu dengan lamanya, hingga Hakuba memecah suasana.

"Woi! Hujan udah laaaama banget ini anjir! Terobos, kuy?"

Seruan tersebut membuat 2 anak yang sedang berpelukan bagai Teletubbies itu melepas dekapan masing-masing secepat mungkin, wajah merah padam.

Sadar akan apa yang mereka tadi lakukan, Hirugami batuk dengan sengaja dan berkata,

"Ya udah, ayok!"

Hoshiumi menepis rasa kecewa yang datang entah dari mana dan berkata,

"Masih rada deres, oi! Sachirou, gue numpang ke rumah lu dulu ya? Keluarga lu ada di rumah, nggak?"

"..... Ya udah. Kakak sama Bang Fukuro lagi tanding di luar negri lagi, Mama sama Papa nganterin mereka. Gue sendiri di rumah." Ujar Hirugami, ia terlihat murung. 

"Okee~ ayo terobos ni ujan!!" Merasa tertantang, semangat Hoshiumi terbakar kembali dengan cepat. 

3 anak remaja itu pun berlari menerobos hujan deras.

****************

Sesampainya di rumah Hirugami, kedua anak itu pun langsung membersihkan tubuh mereka. Hirugami langsung menyambar 2 handuk dan melempar salah satunya ke arah Hoshiumi yang langsung menangkapnya. 

"Gue mandi duluan, ya?" Kata Hirugami, berjalan ke kamar mandi. Disambut oleh anggukan Hoshiumi. 

Sembari mengeringkan tubuhnya yang terguyur hujan, anak berambut putih yang sudah tidak tegak melainkan terjatuh menempel ke dahi dan tengkuknya karena basah itu berkeliling di sekitar rumah Hirugami yang besar sebelum terdengar seruan, 

"Kourai-kun? Lu dimana? Mandi gih!"  
Hoshiumi langsung menghampiri temannya yang baru selesai mandi. Hanya ada sehelai handuk yang membalut Hirugami dari pinggang hingga paha, memperlihatkan tubuh yang berotot namun tidak terlalu menonjolnya itu. Rambutnya yang basah dengan tetesan air meluncur dari wajah dan tubuhnya membuat anak berambut cokelat wavy itu semakin tampan. Sementara Hoshiumi bengong, tercengang menatap pemandangan di depannya. 

"Kourai-kun? Mandi sana! Nanti masuk angin, lho." Hirugami menjentikkan jari, menyadarkan Hoshiumi dari lamunannya. 

"E- eh iya, sori!" Wajah Hoshiumi langsung merah padam, lalu ia beranjak masuk kamar mandi.

"Kourai-kun, lu pake baju lama gue ya. Ntar gue siapin." Hirugami berkata, hanya dibalas oleh sebuah anggukan. 

***************

Setelah selesai mandi, Hoshiumi mengenakan pakaian yang telah disiapkan Hirugami sebelumnya. Lalu ia berjalan menuju sofa dimana Hirugami sedang menonton televisi sembari bergelung di dalam selimut. Hoshiumi langsung duduk di sebelahnya, mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Hirugami untuk mencari kehangatan. Anak yang lebih tinggi itu refleks bersandar ke Hoshiumi dan berbagi selimutnya. Mereka terdiam sebentar sebelum Hoshiumi menoleh ke arah Hirugami. 

"Sachirou…."

"Hm? Kenapa, Kourai-kun?"

Wajah Hoshiumi merah padam, lengannya terbuka lebar. 

"...... Mau peluk lagi…."

**Author's Note:**

> Makasih sudah baca~ semoga kalian suka dengan ceritanya 😅🙏


End file.
